


3:34

by Hagastian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Chile - Freeform, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drama, Earthquakes, Español | Spanish, Gen, Other, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagastian/pseuds/Hagastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gloria y su pequeña familia, viven la dolorosa experiencia del terremoto y maremoto de 8.8 grados ocurrido el 2010 en Chile. </p><p>La única palabra para describirlo, es el horror.</p><div class="center">
  <p>[Participó en el concurso <a href="http://www.wattpad.com/story/14322511-concursos-literarios">La Carrera 2</a> organizado por <a href="http://www.wattpad.com/user/victoritoh">Victoritoh</a>]</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	3:34

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Esto participa, como dice en el resumen, en un concurso de Wattpad, el que por desgracia se suspendió, pero bueno...
> 
> Más notas al final, aclaratorias.
> 
> Por ahora, gracias por leer c:

En 2:45 minutos, la tierra y el mar pueden despedazarte y partirte en dos.

La noche está en calma, es otro 27 de febrero más; donde el mar no es más que oscuridad relajante; siendo interrumpido armónicamente por los ruidos de las vacaciones, los veraneantes y los asados con sus deliciosos aromas a alcohol, fiestas y carne.

Todo es risas, bromas y conversaciones que no hacen más que marcar el final de verano.

Calma absoluta, perfecta, tranquila. Las olas lamiendo los minutos de la noche con pereza, la tierra húmeda y relajada. En este ambiente Gloria se despide de sus abuelos, después de una noche de lecturas y televisión, un sonoro beso en sus mejillas y un "buenas noches" susurrado con la alegría infantil de sus diez años.

Sus abuelos, Antonio y Lucía le hacen cariños en el cabello antes de recordarle que deje la puerta entreabierta, para que su habitación no se ponga demasiado calurosa durante la noche. Ella, como una niña obediente, les hace caso, cepilla sus dientes, trenza sus cabellos castaños y no tarda en subir a su cama con Hop Hop, su conejo de peluche.

Luego se acomoda en un rincón y deja que las olas y el murmullo del exterior la arrastre al universo de los unicornios, princesas y castillos ambulantes de ensueño.

La noche está en calma, es otro 27 de febrero más.

Otro 27 de febrero más.

27 de febrero de 2010, exactamente.

_(No es otro 27 de febrero más)._

* * *

El reloj del velador, sin que Gloria sea consciente, avanza durante la noche, como siempre, comiéndose los minutos en sus marcas digitales. Primero la medianoche. Luego la una; después las dos y tres y así sucesivamente hasta que llegan las 3:34 de la madrugada.

**_Las 3:34 A.M del 27 de febrero del 2010._ **

Gloria sigue durmiendo, soñando con nubes y unicornios cuando la tierra comienza a moverse, un vaivén lento al principio que en dos segundos aumenta a algo incomprensible. Y ruge. Ruge, ruge, ruge, ruge, un ruido indescriptible; se mueve todo hacia los lados, arriba, y ella despierta cuando los peluches, libros y todo lo que estaba en sus estanterías está cayendo al suelo en un estruendo que le asusta mucho más que el movimiento.

— ¡Está temblando! ¡Abuela, tata, está temblando!

La puerta de su cuarto se abre mientras ella toma a Hop Hop y trata de levantarse de su cama; se cae al piso y su abuela la toma del brazo arrastrándola a la puerta de la entrada de la casa; los pies se le rompen con los cristales de cuadros rotos que están en el suelo.

Su tata está en la entrada, afirmando la puerta abierta y ambas llegan como pueden allí. Se afirman bajo el marco mientras todo se sigue moviendo. Interminable. Fuerte, terrible, terrible, terrible y está tan asustada que está temblando.

En la entrada de su casa se percata de los gritos. Las alarmas de los autos, los aullidos de los perros y la gente llamando a sus familias, gritando por misericordia, el ruido del mar embravecido de una forma que nunca antes había escuchado.

Su abuela le dice que se ponga las zapatillas que tiene en las manos mientras la abraza con fuerza y reza un Padrenuestro; su abuelo tiene un rosario firmemente agarrado en su mano.

—Ya va a pasar, ya va a pasar, ya va a pasar —susurra moviendo las cuentas entre sus dedos arrugados.

Pero no pasa. Sigue. Sigue. Sigue. ¿Cuándo se va a terminar?

El temblor más grande que ha presenciado en su corta vida no cesa nunca y ella está rodeada por los ruidos de cosas quebrarse y caerse y tiene miedo que su acogedora casa de madera no aguante. Sus abuelos parecen pensar lo mismo, porque mientras todo sigue la obligan como pueden, los tres trastrabillando, a ir al patio. Los vecinos gritan, maldiciones, groserías, llamadas y rezos para que la agonía termine.

Ella ve como el cielo revienta en luces que parecen rayos; y apenas eso sucede, las luces de la calle estallan en oscuridad.

Después de los dos minutos y cuarenta y cinco segundos más eternos de su vida; acaba. Como si nada.

Y hay un extraño silencio en medio del ruido.

(" _Mira conchetumare, esto es un terremoto y es grado IX a X_ ")[1].

—Entraré a buscar una linterna y frazadas -dice su abuelo, el rosario firmemente apretado en su mano y un suave y tembloroso cariño en su cabello—.Los generadores explotaron así que estamos sin luz.

Gloria lo ve entrar y ella se abraza desesperadamente a su abuela, presa del miedo. Sabe que Chile es un país sísmico y ha vivido muchos temblores, pero nada como esto. Su abuela sigue rezando mientras la estrecha entre sus brazos.

La gente grita aún llamando a sus familiares, por cosas quebradas, por casas que se han movido de sus cimientos y un vecino pescador se acerca a ellos con cara de preocupación. Les pregunta si están bien y donde está " _el Toño_ ". La linterna que usa para alumbrarlos hace que sus ojos duelan.

— ¡Allí está el tata! —Grita ella señalando justo cuando su abuelo sale con dos linternas y un bolso con frazadas. Cuando está cerca se percata que tiene cortes en las manos y pedacitos de vidrios en su chaleco; se los sacude con la manga de su pijama—. ¿Cómo está la casa?

—Está todo en el piso. No vamos a poder entrar allí —responde él, lamiéndose los labios con preocupación. Le da un apretón de mano al vecino—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Vamos a ir al ver el mar. Esta cuestión fue demasiado fuerte y algunos dicen que se está recogiendo.

Ella no entiende a que se refieren, pero todos tienen rostros preocupados ante eso y su abuelo le da un beso muy fuerte a su esposa y le pasa una linterna y el bolso. Luego la abraza a ella y le cuelga el rosario en el cuello.

—Suban al cerro. Iremos a ver qué sucede. Los alcanzo.

Él se va con el vecino y con su abuela salen, y se reúnen con otras personas del vecindario. Tras palabras de aliento, preocupaciones y otras cosas que ella no se molesta en escuchar; comienzan a subir de a poco por las calles oscuras, iluminadas únicamente por las estrellas y las linternas.

Comienza a temblar en algún momento de nuevo, y todos gritan, es mucho más corto y menos intenso que el anterior, pero es la alarma que asusta a todo el mundo.

" _¡El mar está recogido!_ " grita alguien y en lugar de caminar, comienzan a correr. Su abuela tironea su brazo y en poco menos de dos cuadras a Gloria le falta el aire pero todos siguen subiendo deprisa, atropellándose en el camino. La gente está gritando sobre el mar y el miedo y el temblor que es un terremoto y porque nadie hace nada, porque Dios no detiene esto y les ayuda.

Es lo único que Gloria alcanza a escuchar. No sabe si lo dijo su abuela o una de sus vecinas; o alguien de todas las personas que gritan y corren desesperadas; no sabe quién fue. Pero alguien lo dijo muy bajito y ella rompe a llorar.

Nadie se detiene a abrazarla; solo tiran de su brazo para que siga corriendo. Tienen que llegar al cerro. Tienen que llegar donde el agua no las toque mientas la tierra se sigue moviendo.

—Dios ten misericordia.

Son las **4:08** de la madrugada y es cuando inicia el infierno.

No ven nada, solo escuchan el ruido de algo que se viene acercando y choca y destruye, despedaza y rompe la madera y las vidas. La gente grita, chilla y ella está corriendo junto con su abuela porque el mar está a sus espaldas, se ha adentrado en Talcahuano lamiendo la tierra con fiereza.

Es un maremoto después del terremoto.

(" _Descartada probabilidad de Tsunami_ ")[2]

— ¡Vamos arriba! ¡Vamos arriba! ¡Hay que subir rápido! ¡VAMOS ARRIBA, RÁPIDO, RÁPIDO! ¡VAMOS POR FAVOR!

— ¡El tata! ¡El tata, el tata, el tata, el tata! —Grita llorando, la vista nublada en lágrimas mientras siente el aroma a sal en el aire, el ruido del agua acallando los gritos de una manera monstruosa—. ¡El tata aún no ha subido!

— ¡ El Toño estará bien! —Exclama su abuela sin aire—. ¡Corre Gloria, corre! ¡Hay que subir!

* * *

La tierra se sigue moviendo incluso cuando el sol comienza a clarear y ellas apenas hace quince minutos se han detenido en el cerro, agotadas, llorosas y desesperadas porque nadie entiende nada. Las radios no funcionan; la luz nunca volvió y el aire huele a apocalipsis.

La luz del sol trae la desesperación.

_Talcahuano_ , el Talcahuano en el que Gloria creció, las casas de maderas, los botes, los negocios y parques no están. Todo, todo, todo está bajo el agua que sigue remeciéndose y la tierra se sigue moviendo. La gente sigue gritando que corran, que suban, que dónde está su sobrino, hijo y bebé y Gloria siente las manos de su abuela temblar mientras miran el horizonte repleto de mar.

—El tata no está aquí.

—El Toño estará bien, Gloria. Estará bien. Vamos con los vecinos, ellos quieren seguir subiendo y encontraron una camioneta vacía que podemos usar.

" _Tata, tata, tata, por favor, que te encuentres bien_ " piensa ella afirmando el rosario entre sus manos mientras se deja llevar.

Sus oídos están tapados con el ruido del mar.

La tierra se sigue moviendo y ella no entiende por qué.

* * *

Han pasado cinco años de ese día. Su abuelo nunca apareció, el mar se lo tragó y ellas tuvieron que comenzar una vida desde cero, porque sólo se quedaron con tres frazadas, una linterna y un corazón roto y muerto.

Han pasado cinco años y Gloria aún no puede reponerse de la pérdida.

Han pasado cinco años y a veces, a las 3:34, aún puede escuchar la tierra moverse y el mar devorar lo poco que queda de su alma.

Han pasado cinco años y Gloria aún espera, con la esperanza rota, que su abuelo venga a buscar su rosario.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Declaración hecha por Jorge Henríquez Cárcamo Jefe de la Oficina Regional de Emergencia (ONEMI) de Chile. La declaración la hizo por teléfono, para que dieran cuenta de la fuerza del terremoto y que alertaran de Tsunami, pues acá, desde VII grados para arriba los temblores son terremotos y en costa, hay mucha probabilidad de Tsunami, sea o no el epicentro en el mar.
> 
> [2]Declarción que se hizo en la propia ONEMI. Este error hizo que las alarmas del Tsunami no se dieran y mucha gente no subió a lugares donde estuviera a salvo. Las olas destruyeron pueblos enteros. LITERAL, muchos, como Talcahuano, Dichato y otros, desaparecieron bajo el mar.
> 
> ¡Hola! Primero que nada, quiero aclarar que este es un escrito que participa en la primera fase de La Carrera 2 que organizó @victoritoh y esta fase es escribir sobre catástrofes. Mi juez es @TirezianoCamperiano
> 
> Tenía otra idea para esto pero...este terremoto fue algo que como país nos afectó muchísimo, así que simplemente surgió. Me encantaría decir que es ficción y todo inventado, pero no es así. Esto pasó. Es terrible. 
> 
> El terremoto tuvo una intensidad de 8.8 grados Richter, el segundo más grande en Chile y el undécimo más grande de la humanidad. 
> 
> Nosotros somos un país sísmico y estamos acostumbrados a estas cosas, el gran problema que hubo fue que a pesar de eso, las autoridades desmintieron la existencia de un Tsunami, porque el epicentro fue en tierra y no en el mar; y algún pelotudo pensó que por eso no había riesgo, siendo que si no puedes mantenerte en pie, el tsunami practicamente está allí y esta falta de criterio fue lo que terminó matando a mucha gente que se quedó en sus casas y no pudo salvarse. 
> 
> En fin, esto fue algo...interesante de realizar. Agradezco la oportunidad y espero poder seguir participando.
> 
> Se agradecen de antemano las lecturas, comentarios y votos (:  
> ¡Gracias!


End file.
